victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mini the Pirate's Crew of the Wikid
Mini the Pirate's Crew of the Wikid (say: Mini the Pirate's Crew of the Wicked) be th' swashbuckling crew of pirates who be a member on the Infamous Cap'n Mini the Pirate's ship, The Wikid. At this turn o' th' hourglass, th' crew numbers be minimal, counting only Munchables, Oreo, Chef Burger, Caake, The Cap'n's Cat, Navigator Leo Bouffe`, Shaker and, of course, The Infamous Cap'n Mini the Pirate. Initiation *Oreo be th' first member to join th' crew of Mini the Pirate's Crew of the Wikid, when Oreo scribbled a message to Cap'n Mini, whom then offered Oreo a position on this ship and she agreed. *Munchables be th' second member to join Mini the Pirate's Crew of the Wikid, when she greeted Cap'n Mini in some idle chit chat and Mini offered her a position on the crew, as well as educating her in th' way of pirate speak, such as saying "CHUCKLES HEARTY SAILORS LAUGH* Yarr, I be wishin to join your crew." instead of this internet slang tongue o' "LOL ok." *Chef Burger be th' third scallywag to join this crew of pirates. Cap'n Mini scribbled her an apology note after she failed to join her for idle chit chat and later asked if she would like to join th' crew as our chef, Chef Burger. *Caake be th' fourth misfit to join th' ranks of Cap'n Mini's crew. Cap'n Mini scribbled her a note offering her a position in th' crew after she complimented the cap'n's crew and she accepted. *Cap'n Mini adopted her talkin' cat for th' purpose o' makin' sure no mice sneak on board The Wikid. *Cap'n Mini initiated Leo int' her crew when she left a scribble on th' Cap'n's page and th' Cap'n scribbled her a note givin' her permission to board this ship. *Shaker be th' seventh ne'erdowell t' join Cap'n Mini's Crew.She left a scribblin' on th' crew's fancypants page and Cap'n Mini declared that she had what it tooks to join the ranks of this crew. Traditions *When associating with landlubbers, unfamiliar with pirate speak, or pirates who be not fluent in the tongue o' pirate, members o' this crew will often leave a rough translation into the tongue o' human.under their scribblings. Below be an example of how to show off ye translatin' abilities. **Loosely translates to: When talking with people who are unfamiliar with Pirate Speak or with pirates who aren't fluent at their own language, members of this crew will leave a translation underneath their message. Here is an example of how to present your translating abilities. In the Tongue' o Human for all You Landlubbers Mini the Pirate's Crew of the Wikid is the awesome crew of pirates who are members on the Infamous Captain Mini the Pirate's ship. At this point in time, we don't have many members, with the only members being Munchkin, Oreo, Emily, Carlaay and, of course, the Infamous Captain Mini the Pirate. Initiation *Oreo was the first member to join Mini the Pirate's Crew of the Wikid, when Oreo sent a message to Captain Mini, who then offered Oreo a position on the ship and she agreed. *Munchables was the second member to join Mini the Pirate's Crew of the Wikid, when she greeted Captain Mini on the Victorious Wiki chat and Mini offered her a position on the crew, and Mini also taught Munchables how to speak some Pirate, such as saying "CHUCKLES HEARTY SAILORS LAUGH* Yarr, I be wishin to join your crew." instead of the Internet speak of "LOL ok." *Emily was the third member to join this crew of pirates. Captain Mini sent her an apology message when she failed to join her on the Victorious Wiki Chat, and then later asked if she would like to join the crew as our chef, Chef Burger. *Carlaay was the fourth member to join Captain Mini's crew. Captain Mini sent her a message offering her a position after she complimented Mini's crew, and Carlaay accepted. *Captain Mini adopted Kitty to make sure no mice sneak on board her ship. Also, she's a talking cat. *Captain Mini initiated MLH into her crew when she left a comment on this page, so Mini sent her a message saying she could join this ship. *I'm too lazy to add any more translations. Category:Pairings Category:Minithepeanut Category:OneAndOnly0208 Category:2munchkin2 Category:Friendships Category:Nirenberge213 Category:StraightACarlaay Category:Group Pairings Category:Mrs.leohoward Category:Cc71